Save Me From This Cruel World
by novelnerd96
Summary: Bella Swan's life is perfect. She has a great father, a great friend and she has been accepted at an ivy league college. But a disaster occurs in the middle of her life which leaves her broken. Will she be able to cope up? EXB. All human. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**A/N-** hey guys!

I'm so glad that you people reading my story and I really hope that you like it.

SUMMARY- Bella Swan's life is perfect. She has a great father, a great friend and she has been accepted at an ivy league college. But a disaster occurs in the middle of her life which leaves her broken. Will she be able to cope up? EXB. All human. Please read!

On with the story!

Standing outside the gates of the most prestigious colleges ever, I felt almost intimidated, I guess.

I mean Dartmouth University was for brainiacs and I would never know why these people even accepted me as a student in the first place.

I didn't even send in the admission form.

Emmet had.

I had filled out the form and put it in an envelope with the address written on the top and everything. But I just couldn't find it in myself to post the damn letter.

I was afraid of getting rejected. There were a million colleges out there but it was my dream to get into Dartmouth. And if I didn't get in, I don't know what I would have done, but it sure would have broke my heart

And anyways, Emmet had already sent it out and he had even got an acceptance letter within a week. I _wish I could be a brainiac like him…_

And he hadn't even tried any other universities either. Dartmouth was his first and last choice.

But well, it was always obvious that he would get accepted. He got a scholarship for soccer and he was majoring in pre-law. So obviously if he got accepted and I didn't then I will have to go into another university away from him. And I didn't want that.

He was my best buddy. A big brother I never had. He _looked_ intimidating but was a real softie inside. A totally huggable person. And I loved him.

I didn't want to get separated from him. So I was scared to send in the form.

But one day, there was a return letter addressed to me kept on my bedside table. And guess from who it was.

You guessed it.

DARTMOUTH.

I opened it and stared at the first line, dumbfounded.

_Congratulations Isabella Marie swan. You have been accepted at the Dartmouth University of New Hampshire….._

I couldn't read more than the first line. Because after that I jumped from the bed, shrieked and bounded downstairs.

"Bella! Is everything alright?" Charlie met me at the bottom of the staircase.

"Everything is just PERFECT dad!" I replied and hugged him with all the strength that I had.

He was shocked at first but after a moment he hugged me in return.

"I'm going to Dartmouth! I just got my acceptance letter, dad!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I was the one who kept it in your room, silly. It won't jump from the mail-box by itself and land in your room, you know." He said. I looked at him with a tired expression on my face.

He understood at once and yelled "CONGRATULATIONS!" and hugged me once again before letting me go.

I chuckled and told him I would be at Emmet's house if he needed anything. I went to his house and was met at door by his mom, Esme.

I hugged her and told her I got accepted in Dartmouth. She congratulated me and told me that Emmet was in the backyard. She didn't know what he was doing and said she didn't want to know because it would only freak her out.

I laughed and ran through the house and to the back door.

I opened it slowly to see where Emmet was and suddenly was splashed with cold water.

I looked up to see an empty bucket hanging above the door dripping water and looked down to see Emmet with his hands around his stomach, laughing hard.

"Glad that I could make you laugh Emmet." I said with a sneer before going into the house to find Esme.

I found her in the kitchen. She looked up from her work when she heard me come in and nearly had a heart-attack.

"Bella! What happened to you? Why are you drenched so much?"

I just said one word which would explain everything to her-"Emmet"

Understanding crossed her eyes.

"Emmet McCarthy Cullen! Come here right now." she yelled.

But now, here we were in front of Dartmouth University.

Emmet pushed me lightly from behind, indicating that we should be getting inside but I being myself could not last a minute without falling, so I tripped-on air might I add-and was about to land on my face when two strong arms caught me.

I looked up to see Emmet grinning at me.

"You couldn't wait to say hello to the ground until we were inside, huh?" he teased me. He knew I was a klutz and he had to make fun of my clumsiness all the time.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked off.

He just chuckled and followed me inside. We found the office and got our class schedule, dorm room no., keys etc.

There were two different dorm buildings for girls and boys. Girls on the west-end of the campus and the boys on the east-end.

We went our separate ways and decided to call the other once we were settled in.

I was walking towards my building when I collided with someone and tripped. Again. My boxes, suitcase and my duffel bag went flying around.

The person whoever it was caught me and when I looked up to thank the person, I couldn't open my mouth. Because this person was not a person but a Greek GOD.

He was so handsome; actually handsome would be an understatement.

His bronze colored hair, high cheek bones, smooth forehead

_Not that I touched it, it looked smooth..._

And those emerald green eyes…

Gosh...I'm going to swoon right here, right now.

The Greek god cleared his throat and I realized he was still holding me and I was stupidly gawking at him.

Blood rushed to my face and I stood up. "Sorry, I should be watching where I was going. You are not hurt, are you?"Isn't it illegal to be so perfect? I mean his glorious body; face and eyes were not enough? His voice had to be so marveling?

"No, I'm fine."I said as I blushed profusely. _Ughh…I'm making a fool out of myself in front of him. Stupid stupid Bella._

He smiled smugly at me and offered his hand for a handshake.

"By the way, I'm Edward Mason." His voice was a melody for my ears.

"Bella Swan. And thank you. You didn't have to catch me but anyhow, thank you."

"Any time" he said and I could see by his eyes and that cocky smile that he knew what he was doing to me. _Ughh…I'm making a fool out of myself in front of a player who knows exactly what kind of an effect he has on people._

"It was pleasure meeting you, Edward, but though I would love to be here and talk with you, I have to go." I said with a kind smile on my face. But I think he saw that something in my posture changed because his eyes became a little confusing.

Guess he hasn't been rejected by girls ever in his life.

I collected all my scattered possessions and walked off.

**A/N- Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for reading….**

**Novelnerd96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**

**Hey guys!**

**Another day and another chapter. I think this chapter is longer than the previous one, so I hope you like it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY NOW, PEOPLE!**

I reached my room and took out my key to unlock the door but I found that it was already unlocked.

I opened the door only to be enveloped by two small arms and a loud "hello! I'm Alice mason and you would be Isabella and we are going to be room-mates! I hope we get along well because if we don't then it will be a little awkward for us to be in the room, don't you think? i dont if iit will be awkward or not but i know this much that we are going to be great friends! i can just feel it! don't ask me how. i don't really know how it works but I just know that we are going to be great friends so no worries. And I'm going to shut up now so that I can breathe."

What the-? She said all that in one breath?

She took a deep breath and stepped back. She was small, and that was me saying with a height of 5"4. She had black hair with a Rihanna bob-cut. She had the same emerald color eyes that I just saw on Edward.

Wait. Did she say her name was Alice MASON?

"Did you say your name is Alice Mason?" I asked.

"Yea…why?"She asked me in return.

So was Edward her brother?

"And is Edward Mason your brother?"

so that means alice is edwards sister!

_yeah, you are a genius for figuring that one out, Bella... _

"Oh." She said as understanding crossed her eyes, "Yeah, he is." The smile from her face fell down a little and she looked away from me.

"Well then I assume you have met him?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I did. He stumbled into me and tripped me. I fell and he caught me. No offence to you but your brother is a total jack-ass." I told her.

She looked back at me then with a smile on her face.

"You don't like him, then?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"You are happy that I DON'T like your brother?" I asked, a little confused.

_And anyways what's there not to like?_

Where did that come from?

I was a girl who dated people because they had a good personality. Not because they were gorgeous. And it was pretty obvious that Edward Mason was someone who had something I didn't care about. Looks. But THAT comment came from nowhere, it was unexpected and it totally shocked me.

"Yeah. No, I mean, he is an asshole and if you fell for him, he will only hurt you because he doesn't know how to treat a girl right. He doesn't stay with a girl for more than 4-5 days at the most. BUT he is a really great guy once you get to know him. He has been acting like this ever since that…"she closed her mouth and I saw her eyes widen. She looked like she said something which she shouldn't have said.

"th- that…high school." She finished with a stutter.

That high school? What did that meant?

"Okay…"I said with a confused look on my face. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face that clearly told me to not ask about it. She knew that I knew that she was trying to hide something.

If she didn't want me to know then it's her choice and anyways she has only known me for about 2 minutes. She is not going to spill her guts out to me when she doesn't even know me. And I obviously am not going to make her.

I picked up my things and kept them aside. I looked up and saw the room-_my_ room-for the first time since I got here.

The room was not spacious but it had a certain charm about it. The walls were covered with dark blue wallpapers. The floor had wooden flooring with a bunk bed in one corner. There was an in built wardrobe beside the bed which looked big enough to fit the clothes of two.

Both the mattresses of the bunk-bed were covered with black sheets and vibrant colored printed pillows covers. There was pink, electric blue, bright green, all bright colors and it looked amazing in contrast with the black!

In another corner of the room there was an L-shaped sofa in black leather and the cushions on it were in different colors same as the beds. There was an LCD TV hanging in front of the sofa and a little table below it for a music stereo. Beside the sofa, there was a small table with 3 drawers in it. There was a slim tall and funky purple colored lamp kept on it. There was another door to the left side of the room which I guessed led to the bathroom.

The room looked live and amazing. It was great.

Once I was done ogling the room, I realized that the whole time, Alice was watching me.

"so do you like it?" she asked me.

"YOU did this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't like it, we can totally change it. I mean I know that I should have waited for you first and asked you for your suggestions but I hoped that this would be a nice surprise for you, I didn't know your preferences and I was a little against so loud and vibrant colors but then I felt that if I added black as a basic color then it would look good. but if it isn't and you don't-"

I cut her off then. She was blabbering too much.

"shut up Alice. I LOVE it!"

"ahh!" she shrieked. It was so loud and unexpected that I jumped. I literally jumped in shock.

And she didn't even give me time to recover. She came forward and hugged me again. And this time I hugged her back with full force.

"we are going to be great friends Bella." she said while hugging me.

I nodded and pulled back.

"and if you don't hurry unpacking we are going to be late for lunch." She continued.

"I'll unpack later tonight. I don't feel like doing it just now."

"trust me, Bella. It would be better if you do it now. here, I'll help you." She said and walked towards my suitcase, picked it up as if it weighed nothing. Whereas to me it would have taken at least 3-4 good pushes to get it on the bed. She put it over the lower bunk and opened it.

I joined her and together we unpacked all the things. From my clothes to my toiletries and my CD's and books.

We were finished in about 45 minutes and then I took out my cell-phone and called Emmet. I had convinced Alice to have lunch with me and Emmet so I was going to call him and ask him where he was and when to meet.

He picked up at the 2nd ring.

"hello Cinder-bella!"

"I have told not to call me that so many times, Emmet."

"I know Cinder-bella, but I like that name so I won't stop calling you by that name no matter how much you beg."

"ughh! Anyways I called to ask you where you are right now. I have finished unpacking and thought we could have lunch around somewhere in the campus today. And oh! I almost forgot I am bringing my room-mate, Alice with me. You will like her. She is like this great ball of energy that never diminishes.'

She stuck out her tongue at me. I just laughed.

"ahh…seems like a great person. I would be glad to meet her." He said.

"She is. So where are you?" I asked him.

I am at the cafeteria but it's more like a food court. It s AMAZING! They have every variety of food in here. Chinese, Mexican, Indian and even fast food. You have to come here, NOW! and I have my room-mate with me too, and his friend. I want you to meet them. Come on here fast." He said and hung up. He didn't even let me get a word out. I snapped my phone shut and turned to Alice.

"come on, Alice. Lets got to the cafeteria-cum-food court." I said and pulled her out of the room.

I had read the map of the campus and I knew that this cafeteria was near to the girl's hostel.

The college also had a bookstore (which I planned on checking out soon…), a swimming pool, basketball court, football court and a soccer ground. It also had volleyball court, and I wished that this university had a girls team for volleyball because I loved that sport and it was almost surprising how my clumsiness never affected me while I played volleyball or any sport for that matter which did not constitute running for certain lengths of time.

We reached the cafeteria and when we got inside, I searched for Emmet but before that I noticed that Edward sitting at table laughing with Emmet and some another guy. Though his he was sitting with his back towards me I recognized his bronze-colored hair.

I was a little wary after seeing Edward with Emmet. Was he his room-mater or the friend that he told me about? Either way, it looked like I would be seeing Edward a lot from now on…

**A/N- Don't hate me if the next chapter doesn't come as fast as this one did, ok? I had already written half of this chapter before posting the previous one, so I was able to post it early but as for the next one, it will take some time. SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Now, about this chapter-Like it/ hate it? Review and tell me about it! :) **

**Novelnerd96**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own twilight**

**Hello people! **

**Another chapter, right in front of you!**

**A miracle…I know right? I just want to warn one thing before you start reading, forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, alright?**

**Now you are free to read!**

_**RECAP**_

_We reached the cafeteria and when we got inside, I searched for Emmet but before that I noticed that Edward sitting at table laughing with Emmet and some another guy. Though his he was sitting with his back towards me I recognized his bronze-colored hair. _

_I was a little wary after seeing Edward with Emmet. Was he his room-mater or the friend that he told me about? Either way, it looked like I would be seeing Edward a lot from now on…_

I walked with Alice on my side to where Emmet and the rest were sitting.

"Hey Emmet"

"Hey bells! I would like you to meet my room-mate, Jasper Whitlock" he said motioning his hand towards the blonde haired guy, "and this here is Edward mason" he said motioning to the smug-faced asshole.

"Hey Bella!" jasper said looking at me, but his eyes didn't stick on me for long, they kept shifting towards Alice who was looking around the cafeteria, "it's nice to finally meet you. Emmet was just telling us about you"

"Uh-oh" I said while looking at Emmet.

Both Edward and jasper started laughing at my comment.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella. He didn't say anything bad about you." Edward said.

"Well, if you consider your Halloween adventures bad then I am not one to blame!" Emmet said and I gasped and glared at him.

I was 12 years old and it was the morning of Halloween and I didn't like Halloween. But my dad made me go to different houses because he said it was what children did and said that I should do it too. After insisting for almost an hour, I agreed but I refused to select my own costume because I didn't want to go out. I wanted to stay at home. He said that it was no problem and agreed to bring a dress in 2 hours. When he came back, I realized that I had just committed the biggest mistake of my life by letting him go to buy a Halloween costume for ME, on his OWN.

He had bought a wonder-woman costume which had fake puffed up breasts at the front. It looked so embarrassing to even look at!

And dad being dad, didn't realize his mistake until I had worn the costume. But when my friends came to pick me up, he let me go telling me to wear my coat at all times as it was too cold outside. I had agreed but when we went to Emmet's house, his mother insisted on taking pictures of all of the kids in their costumes.

I took off my coat and when all the other kids saw what my costume was, the girls started laughing and the boys -except Emmet who was laughing uncontrollably and begging his mom to give him the camera so that he could take pictures- un-ashamedly stared at the fake breasts.

I was so embarrassed that I took my coat, put it on and ran to my house. That was my last .

I looked at Emmet with a glare that had such force that he almost cowered away. Did he have to bring up the disastrous Halloween incident? And he had to relive it in front of two guys whom I barely even know.

Ughh..! Emmet was so going to get it when I cornered him.

Alice noticing the exchange between me and Emmet laughed and I saw jasper staring at her as if he was thoroughly in awe of her. It was really sweet and as much I would have liked to think that Alice was doing this on purpose, she wasn't because when I looked her way she wasn't even aware of the attention that she was getting.

I just shook my head in amusement and sat beside Emmet.

"So, anything interesting happened?" Emmet looked at me and asked me.

"We have just been apart for like-" I looked down at my watch and continued, "an hour. And most of that time I was unpacking my things. What do you expect to happen in that time?"

"I don't know, Cinderbella. But Edward, right here told me he bumped into you while you were going into your dorm." He said with a wink.

I just sighed and looked at Emmet. Normally I would have blushed red at that comment but seeing as the guy we were talking about was Edward, there was nothing really embarrassing about it. It was just plain annoying.

And look at that smirk on his face right now. It looked like he was expecting me to blush or fret or show any kind of movement that would show him that I was uncomfortable or flustered.

But as I sat there with no kind of emotion on my face, I saw that smirk swipe off his face and get replaced with a frown.

I smirked and looked around the cafeteria when Alice-who was sitting between me and jasper on her left hand side-came close to my ear said, "I have never seen Edward think this hard about a girl like this ever before. It's HILARIOUS!"She said in a low voice so that only I was able to hear it.

I stood up then and and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you all but I want to go around and check the campus. I guess I'll see you guys later."

I turned towards Alice and looked at her trying to silently pass on a message to her. But the only problem with my plan was that she wasn't even looking my way.

She was staring at jasper and he was staring back at her. I felt almost sorry to disturb their intimate moment but I did anyway.

"Ahem-ahem" I cleared my throat but that didn't even faze them. They continued staring at each other as if there was no one else present in the room.

"AHEM-AHEM!" I tried a little louder. And Emmet and Edward noticing the drama that was going on in front of them started snickering.

And THAT caught both of their attention.

"Alice? I asked you if you were ready to go?" I asked Alice. She was looking down at her lap and blushing.

And jasper, well he was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck looking anywhere but us. Us being Alice, me, Emmet and Edward.

"Excuse me." He said after a moment and all but fled out of the cafeteria. All four of us just stared after him, and suddenly Alice jumped and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Bye guys! See ya'al later!" she yelled behind her shoulder and sprinted with me at her heels.

"Calm down, Alice." I huffed as I ran to catch up with Alice's pace.

"Can you just wait, Bella? I just want to really talk to you." She replied, not seeming out of breath in the least, as I so obviously was.

"We can walk normally, you know like the rest of the people. They don't feel the need to drag their friends from one place to another just to talk to them." I snapped back and at last she stopped and I looked around to see that she had just led us to the basketball court which was totally deserted right now.

But just when I thought that I could start walking at my own pace, she dragged me to one of the bleachers and sat me down, while pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked, she seemed really distressed and I really wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I'm fine", she replied, "except for the fact that jasper just fled out of the room without saying ANUTHING after we looked at each other like that! I swear, Bella that was one of the most heart-stopping moments of my life. I mean the way he was watching, the intensity with which he was staring at me; it really felt like he was trying to see my soul. It was just- WOW-I have no other word to describe it." She blabbered on and on about it some more while continuously pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Alice", I tried to stop her so that she would listen to me, but she kept on rambling without even listening to me.

I finally got up and caught her shoulders with both of my hands and said, "Alice. Will you just shut up?"

She finally looked at me as though she wondered where I came from. Honestly, once this girl starts her talking, she doesn't even realize that there was anyone else there with her except herself. _And apparently, that's what happens when she looks…sorry, wrong word…ogles jasper._

"Alice, jasper really really likes you."I said once I made sure she was paying attention to me, "he was looking at you all the time that were in the cafeteria, he just couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Really?" Alice gasped, as if I had just told her about some unknown wonder of the world.

"Yes, Alice. Really." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Bella, are you absolutely, positively, hundred percent-"

"Yes Alice! .SURE!" god! This girl was going to drive me crazy and it wasn't even a day since I met her! And though I had just met her, I knew that she was going to scream at a very very high pitch in 3…2…1…

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed and hugged me with full force. Seriously, how could such a tiny person hold so much energy inside of her?

I laughed with her and we walked at last at a normal pace to our room.

"Bella, what do you think of him?" she asked me, "I like him, and I know that it is dangerous to think about these things when we both don't even know each other. I have no idea what kind of a person he is! What if he turned out to be a total nerd or geek? Or even worse than that, what if he is a pervert and has a serious case of grab-hands?"

"Alice! First of all-breathe! And secondly after that little show in the cafeteria," I smirked when I saw her blush, "I don't think that either of you is going to be able to ignore each other for very long. So, my advice? GO FOR HIM!" I yelled the last three words out. Alice started giggling and I laughed with her.

We reached our room and went on about our nightly ritual before falling on to the bed after a very long day.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice coming out really muffled because of the yawns that I was letting out.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"If I had to unpack right now, it would have pissed me the hell off!" I replied.

I heard her laugh from across the room.

"I know Bella. That is why I told you to do it earlier."

"Yeah yeah. Good night, miss. All-knowing Alice Mason."

"Good night Bella." she replied but I barely even heard her. I was already half-asleep by that time.

**A/N- Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Novelnerd96**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I have never owned twilight except the books.**

**Hey! **

**A new chapter in just under a day! Amazing…..well at least to me it is. When I woke up this morning I felt like writing another chapter for my story, even though it was only the previous night that I had updated, but since I had the craving, I had to do it, and so, here it is…..**

**One more thing…read the author's note at the end. It is important.**

**Now go on and read…**

"_mooooommmm…."I whined, "how much more time will it take?"_

"_Stop whining, Bella." My mom, Renée replied, while driving her car, a mini SUV", we will get there when we get there."_

"_But you can at least give me a time estimate, I have been sitting in this car for the past two hours and my legs are starting to kill me now!"I started whining again. I wasn't really all that uncomfortable; I just had a crazy feeling to irritate my dear mother. So here I was. I knew that my whining annoyed the crap out of her. _

"_If you don't stop whining this second, Bella, I swear that I'll take a U-turn and head back home." She threatened me and though I knew she would never do that, I quit being a baby and turned up the volume of the radio._

"_Oh I like this song. Don't change it. "My mom told me as the song "love story" by Taylor story came on._

"_moooom, come on you have got to have a better taste in music than that!"I tried to reason out with her. This was a crappy love song and it's not that I didn't like mushy songs I just really wanted to hear something with a good rap and beat. RIGHT NOW._

"_Bella! I always let you have your way with me over the radio, don't I? Can't you just listen to me this time, once?" she asked with those puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist. Seriously, my mom acted like a FREAKING child sometimes! _

"_I hate you" I huffed and pouted as I sat with my hands crossed in front of me._

_And then it happened._

_As my mom was looking sideways at me, she unconsciously changed lanes. She didn't see the big truck that was coming right at u at a very fast speed._

"_MOM! LOOK AHEAD!" I shouted and motioned forwards towards the on-coming truck._

_She turned her head quickly and I saw horror cross her eyes. She immediately maneuvered the car towards the left hand side so that the full force of the truck hit her. As the impact of the truck touched the car, the air bags came out and covered both of us. _

_I felt the car stumbling and rolling on the highway and hit my head on the roof the car a number of times. And after a few seconds it came to a stop. The air bag was still tightly wrapped around my body and I tried calling out to my mom but my voice came out muffled._

_I felt something wet and sticky dripping down my forehead. I got my hands free somehow and touched my fore head to see blood on my fingers._

_I suddenly started feeling very nauseas. And suddenly I felt the air bag loosen around me and got myself free._

"_MOM?" Are you alright?" I yelled. _

_But I didn't get a response, no reply, no answer, nothing._

_And then I saw her, lying there drenched with blood on the driver's seat of the car. She was just laying there, no movement, not even the slightest indication of breathing._

_I started sobbing, already realizing the outcome of this situation. I turned my head away from hers and tried to open the door so that I could let myself out._

_I started breathing heavily and felt claustrophobic._

_I wanted get out but the damn door wouldn't open! After a few moments, I stopped trying and looked back at the crippled body of my mom._

_I just looked at her and cried._

_I heard someone call my name, but I didn't care because my mom was dead in front of me. I didn't care about anything else in the rest of the world._

_MY world had just come crashing down._

_I felt myself shaking uncontrollably and thought that somehow the car had started moving by itself when I suddenly sat up and opened my eyes._

I sat up and saw a whole new and different scenario in front of me. I was in my dorm room.

_I was having a dream…_

I realized and started crying again. But this time, more loudly.

Alice was beside me and I realized that she was the one who was shaking me and calling out my name.

"Bella! What happened, sweetie? You were just having a nightmare. Snap out of it, Bella. Please." She tried to sooth me with her words but I wasn't soothed in any way, instead I started sobbing more than before because what she said was true.

I had a nightmare.

A nightmare which I had been having since the past 5 years.

When Alice realized that I was in a very bad shape she just sat down on my bed and put her arms around me and pulled me into her embrace.

She just held me, saying nothing and I kept on crying till my eyes were finally raw and dry.

I sniffled and sat up.

Alice just looked at me. After a while she said tentatively, "Bella? Are you alright. I mean, you know you can trust me. If you want to talk about anything-"

"I know Alice and trust me I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry."I said and saw her face fall a little.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Alice." I hurriedly said trying to make her see my point, "Believe me; and I know that it's just been a day but I have started to think of you as my sister. Literally. But you have to understand that I'm not ready to talk about it right now. Please Alice, I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

"Sure, Bella. I just want you to know that I'm always gonna be here and you can talk to me right about anything and everything." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Alice." I said with true smile lighting up my face.

"For what?" she asked.

"For just….being there." I said, I couldn't think of anything else and she seemed to understand it.

She just smiled and got up from my bed.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" she asked as she went to get her mobile to see the time, "its just 6:00, but if you don't want to sleep then I'm okay with that."

"Actually," I said getting up from my bed and going towards the closet, "I was thinking of going for a run around the campus, I just want to clear my head and I can't find anything else to do other than that at this hour." I took out my running shoes and some track pants.

I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes, came out to see Alice standing and waiting for me.

"You are sure, right Bella? I mean I know you will be alright but if you want some company, I can come with you or you can stay here and we can do something else to take your mind off of current things." She said looking at me with worried eyes.

I went and hugged her.

"I'm going to FINE, Alice. I told you not to worry." I pulled back and went towards my bedside table to take my I-pod from it. "Now bye. I'll see you later." I said over my shoulder as I headed out.

"Bye Bella" I heard her say just before I closed the door.

As I walked through the deserted hallways, I put on the ear buds and set the I-pod on shuffle.

When I reached the basement I started running. I didn't run regularly, I did it when I wanted to clear my head and wanted to make sense of things and ironically it was every day. Ever since my mom…died…it's been really hard for me. There are certain things that you can only talk to your mother about. And that too, during your teen years, your life gets really messy if you don't have someone to talk to. But me? Yeah, I admit I'm a very unique case. I never had anyone to pour out my feelings to. My best friend was a BOY, and you can't talk to a boy about everything. And my dad? Well let's just say that it gets awkward if you have a decent girly conversation with your father.

As I neared the cafeteria we went to yesterday I turned left and started running on the trail that was covered the whole campus.

_Why did I have the nightmare today?_

I normally had the dream when I was feeling isolated or lonely, but today, rather yesterday, I had the best day of my life. I mean, I came to Dartmouth for god's sake. I finally accomplished my dream and moreover I made a great friend here.

Then why today of all days?

And why did it have to be in front of Alice?

I didn't want anyone to know the inner Bella who was very vulnerable and felt weak without the support of her mother. Who was shy and quiet and didn't want to make any friends in order to reject the pain that will come once they go away.

I didn't want anyone to know how much weak I was. I had built up this strong façade on the outside to keep anyone from coming too close. And I wanted it to stay that way.

It was better that I didn't have friends than to make friends and then watch them turn their backs at you once they see the real you.

It was better to stay alone than to feel the pain of betrayal.

And in case you are wondering, Emmet is different. He is practically my brother and I have known him my whole life.

He was there with me when I saw my mother's body getting zipped up, being taken to the hospital morgue in the ambulance.

He was there with me and cried with me for my loss during my mother's funeral.

It's been 5 years since that day.

And still, the nightmares just keep coming in.

I just wanted them to stop. I had lived through the live telecast once; I didn't want the replay of the scenes again and again everyday!

I realized then that my lungs and legs were on fire from running continuously for so long. I looked down at my watch to see that it had been 45 minutes since I started running.

I sat at a nearby bench and took in the nearby surroundings.

I was in front of the football ground and around the whole campus I saw a few people running about.

Once I had my breathing under control, I stood up and slowly walked towards my dorm building.

But as I neared the building I saw a pair of legs block me. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you ran. It's a surprise to find you up so early, actually." He said with that a smirk still in its place.

"Yeah, Edward, I run, now will you please get out of my way so that I can go up to my room?" I asked annoyed.

"Sure Bella but I wanted to ask- "he started to say but was cut off by the blaring ring tone of his mobile.

"Hey, Edward Mason here." he said and winked at me. I made a disgusted face and tried to walk around him while he talked on the phone. But unfortunately, he just stepped in front of me and blocked me again. I tried it couple more times, but his long legs were always faster than mine, and he stepped in before I could take a step forwards.

"Sure, Jessica. I would love to go out on dinner with you tonight. I'll pick you up at eight." He said and hanged up. He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me as if to ask me if I was jealous or not.

"So, you got a date for tonight. Great! Have fun, now will you get out of my way!" I nearly growled at him. He opened his mouth once more to ask something but again he was cut off from the ring-tone of his mobile. He checked the number first and sighed.

He put the phone close to his ear and said.

"Hello, Tanya. How are you?"

I just watched his face with an annoyed look on my face. I couldn't do anything else! He would just block me and prevent me from going until and unless he had said what he wanted to say to me.

I saw his eyes widen in excitement.

"Sure Tanya, I will meet you at the gates at 7:30 tonight. Who else is coming, by the way?" he asked. He paused to listen what Tanya had to say before replying.

"Oh. That's great! We are going to have some serious fun today. See you later."He said and hung up.

I started to say something but he pointed his finger at me telling me to be quite. I huffed and looked away.

"Hey Jessica. " I heard him say into the pone, "sorry, but I won't be able to come by tonight, I'm just feeling really sick and I don't think I'm feeling well enough to go on a date. And if I do come, I will just make you sick and I really don't want that, so you understand, right?" he then fake coughed to make his lie more authentic and my eyes widened in surprise.

He was lying and turning down this girl- who had asked on a date with him FIRST- because he wanted to go on a date with someone else whom he knew he was going to have fun with?

That is just disgusting!

He finally hung up and put his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry, now as I was saying, do you want to go out with me? Tonight? Tomorrow night? Whenever actually."

I felt my blood boiling beneath my skin. _Just look at his guts!_

He had just made plans for dinner with a girl right in front of me and even canceled one of them by lying to the poor girl(whatever her name was…)and that too in front of me and now he was asking ME to out on a DATE with HIM!

"I have never ever known a more filthy person than you, Edward." I started and I saw his eyes first widen in surprise and then narrow in anger, "who the hell do you think you are, huh? Just because you know that you are unbelievably gorgeous doesn't mean that you can use it to your advantage and use women like a piece of trash. Grow up, Edward and then maybe if you will ask me out, I'll think about it. But before that day, don't ever think that you will have a chance with me."

By the time I was finished with my little speech, Edward was beyond fuming. His hands were clutched into fists at his sides.

"Who the hell do YOU think you are? You are a freshman here, miss. Bella Swan, so if you know what is good for you, you had better think twice before opening your mouth. Just because YOU don't want to have some fun, doesn't mean that everybody else here has to become like you." He finished and quickly made his way towards the boy's dorms.

I didn't feel sorry to yell at him like that, rather, I was feeling relieved after letting the frustration out.

I went up to my room and opened the door to find that Alice had resumed her sleeping from this earlier this morning. I tip-toed across the room and slowly opened the door of the bathroom to avoid waking Alice. I went inside and stripped my clothes off. I opened the tap for a hot shower and after making sure that the water was not too hot, I went inside and scrubbed every part of my body with my loofah and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo.

Once I was done, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I opened the bathroom door to find that Alice was awake.

"hey, so you are finally awake." I said putting a fake smile on my face. I hoped that she didn't catch that.

And fortunately, she didn't.

"yeah", she chuckled and made her towards the bathroom, "so how long since you returned back from your run?" she asked.

"umm, I don't know, about 25minutes, I think." I said looking up at the clock in the room.

"oh..okay, then. I'm going to go freshen up, have a shower and get ready. It would take me about 45 minutes, so don't go anywhere because once I'm out we are going for breakfast." She said and went inside.

I just nodded my head and looked around the room to find something to do till Alice came out. I decided to take my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice, _and read it. I found the book stashed with the rest of my school books and made myself comfortable on the couch and before I knew I was fast asleep.

"BELLA!" somebody was shaking me and shouting in my ear too loudly and it was really bothering me. I tried to swat the hand away that was gripping my shoulder. But that only angered the pixie as then she started to hit me with a cushion.

"OKAY! I'M UP, I'M UP!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and found the evil pixie laughing.

"Now, if you are done sleeping, can we go have some breakfast? Its 9:00 already and I'm starving!" she said and grabbed her purse.

"Well, for your kind information I wasn't done sleeping. It was you who ruined it by waking me up." I grumbled and grabbed my purse and mobile before going out and locking the door.

**A/N- Okay, now I hope that you liked the chapter even though I feel like I could have done better, I decided to just post it. I wanted to make the chapter longer, but then I decided to just leave it here.**

**Before finishing up, I want to give one news to you people and that is; I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks as my exams just finished and I'm having my holidays and I'm going on a vacation with my family. I'll be coming back on 16****th**** September and after that my school's starting on 18****th**** so ill not be able to update very frequently after that but I will try to post a chapter on 17****th****. And I said I will TRY.**

So that's it. I hope that you liked the chapter and even if you hated it, review.

Novelnerd96


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I know I told you that I won't be posting another chapter until 16****th****/17****th**** October. **

**But are you guys complaining...? **_**That's what I thought...**_

**And please spare me if there are spelling or grammatical mistakes! **

"So?" I asked Alice, with a suggestive smirk on my face.

"So what?" she asked back, confused.

"So what are you going to say when you see him?" I asked giving a hint on what I was talking about.

"See whom?" she now knew exactly what I was talking about but she was playing dumb. _Fine, two can play this game..._

"you knooow..."I drawled the last word out, "the guy with those honey-blonde curls which look so irresistible that you feel like you have to run your hands through them and those sea-blue eyes in which you lost yourself yesterday. Oh! And those pink lips which look so-"

"STOP!" she yelled then, and I saw her close her eyes as if she was trying to control herself, "Okay, don't go any further. I'll behave and tell you anything that you ask. I Promise."

"Good." I said and then continued, proud of my achievement, "so now, what are you going to say to him when you see him today?" I asked again.

"I...I don't know..."she said at last, desperate, "I have no idea what I should say to him, I mean what does he want? Does he want to be just friends, or more than that? Does he want to HAVE any type of relationship with me? When I see him, IF I see him, should I just act like nothing happened yesterday or should I talk to him about it? I mean what if he doesn't even remember what happened yesterday and I end up making a fool out of myself?" I stayed silent all through her rant letting her vent out all of her fears.

After she finished she looked at me with such a heart-breaking expression that I immediately felt the need to help her out_. Not that I wasn't going to, in the first place. _

"What should I do, Bella?" she asked me.

"Alice, firstly, you need to calm down. Jasper seems like a good person, alright. And you two would really look great together" I saw her eyes brighten at that, "BUT, before that, I would suggest that you get to know him first, you know, hang out with him and talk to him and along the way try to find out if he likes you. And THEN, if you like him and want you two to be something more, by all means go for him." I finished.

"Bella?" she asked with awe on her face. I noticed that she was looking forward at something else.

_Did she even listen to one word of what I said?_

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her and looked ahead to where her eyes were glued. And as soon as my eyes took in the surroundings, I immediately knew what made her so dreamy and it was, obviously, Jasper Whitlock, who was coming our way, his eyes glued to the black- haired pixie beside me.

And me? I was NOT staring at jasper, even though he looked really good in those black jeans and red t-shirt. No. I on the other hand was staring at the man beside him, and who is that, you would be wondering. But I think you people already know who it is.

It was none other than, Edward Mason and he- who was already so handsome that he would look great even if he was wearing a ragged piece of cloth- looked AH-mazing in those dark blue jeans and dark green t-shirt which brought out his eyes. He was looking at me the whole time I was ogling him and I realized at the last minute- when he started smirking- that I was staring at him with my mouth open.

_And you thought Alice was bad considering she just let a dreamy sigh every 3 seconds..._

_Don't believe me? Well see for yourself!_

"Sigh..." _and 1...2...3..._

"Sigh..." _and again 1...2...3..._

I NEED SOME FOCUS HERE!

_Oh...sorry..._

Edward came forward and brought his mouth up to my ear and whispered.

"Like what you see?"

And just like that, in an instant, I was brought to my senses. I stepped back and smiled a sweet- smile at him.

"Good morning to you too, Edward." I said and walked off towards the cafeteria.

It was like, for a moment I forgot who THE Edward Mason was. And I really should thank him for bringing me back to my senses. What was I even thinking? How could I forget that he was a filthy bastard and the no. 1 A-hole I have ever met in my whole life?

And he was smirking and flirting with me even after what I said to him yesterday...did he have no self-respect at all?

I mean he even yelled at me yesterday and he was so furious. After that I definitely thought I would get rid of him for good, but he just came and started being smug as if he had forgotten what happened yesterday.

I went inside and stood in line for 5 minutes and then I took my tray, took anything that seemed appealing right now, paid for it and then searched for a free table.

But what I saw shocked the hell out of me...

Emmet was sitting at a table in the corner of the room with some blonde girl sitting on his LAP and making out.

Although I admit that his love life (or whatever it was...) didn't concern me, I was a little disappointed that he didn't think of telling me.

I looked around and found that all the other tables were full. I looked down at my tray. I had taken toast and orange juice. I didn't feel like eating here in the cafeteria so I went back and grabbed some tissues and wrapped the toast in them and took the bottle of orange juice and headed out.

The first thing I saw was Edward making out with some random girl..._ughh._

And as I walked around, eating my toast, I saw jasper and Alice in the distance, walking together. I decided not to disturb them and kept on walking aimlessly.

And suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a guy standing there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a polite smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm Newton. Mike Newton." I snickered a little at his James bond impersonation, "You must be Isabella swan right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella."

"Okay then, Bella. How do you feel going out for a coffee with me?" I was stunned but only momentarily. I was just surprised that a guy could be so blunt and confident without being obnoxious. I had never met anyone like him before.

"Sure. I would love to." I said. This could be interesting. He seemed like a good guy, and he was okay, I guess, to look at, I mean. He was cute but was NOTHING compared to Edward. But that didn't bother me, and it never will because as handsome as Edward was, he was just as filthy from inside.

"Oh, good. Then when do you say we meet again?" his eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm not sure; does it have to be coffee? I mean we could meet tonight and go for dinner, outside the campus, if you want." I said.

"That will be perfect, Bella. I will pick you up at 7:00 pm tonight. Meet you then." He picked my hand kissed my knuckles and walked away.

I had no idea why I was so eager to go on a date and that too one which lasted longer. Maybe it was because Edward's words had an effect on me. Maybe because what he said was true. I did not go out that much, I was conservative. But at the same time, if I made an effort I think I may be able to show him that I was an actual girl and that I could be just as much outgoing as he could.

Mike seemed like a good person, and I hoped that he was and that our date tonight was successful.

_6:45 pm_

I was walking around my room in my dress which I would be wearing for my date with mike. It consisted of a sophisticated red colored long top and slim-fit dark blue jeans with black ballet flats. I hoped that all the accessories I wore were matching. And if not I hoped that no one would notice. I really wasn't into fashion and clothes and all that. I liked shopping but I only bought those clothes of which I was sure that I would wear. And I really didn't know anything about matching different things like-shoes, make-up, earrings, bracelets etc so that they could match with the outfit and so I could only hope that what I wore right now was alright.

As I was pacing back and forth, Alice came waltzing into the room.

"Hey Bella! Are you free right now? I have to…" she had turned around and had seen me for the first time since she came inside, "What the…? Bella! Are you not telling me something? "

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that Mike asked me out today and he is coming right now to pick me up. I would have told you but you were with jasper and I didn't want to disturb you. So…"

"Oh Bella. That's great! Really, and you look good, I mean really good." she gushed, "The lucky guy, whoever he is, will not be able to take his eyes off of you tonight." she said and winked.

"Thanks Alice." And that's when I heard the knocking on the door.

Alice and I squealed because that's what 2 mature 19 year olds do when one of them is going on a date with a guy who is standing outside to pick the girl up.

I was nervous all of a sudden. I hadn't done this in a long time and I was afraid that it won't go well.

I opened the door to find mike with a bouquet of red and white roses. There must have at least a dozen of them and they looked really beautiful. Mike himself looked good in a pair of dark blue jeans and black shirt.

"Hello Bella, you are looking stunning." He said as his eyes took me in. I was a little uncomfortable because of his gaze but I didn't think much about it.

He handed me the flowers and I took them with a thank you. Alice appeared at my side and took the flowers from me. As she was going inside she whispered, "He is definitely a catch, Bella." She whispered it in a very low voice so that mike wouldn't be able to hear it.

I blushed at her comment and grabbed my purse from inside and waved to Alice while she said, "Bye Bella, and have fun you two!" she said as she closed the door.

I walked beside mike as we made our way towards the parking lot. We walked together towards his car, a black XYLO. He opened the passenger door for me and I sat inside. He closed my door came around and sat in the driver's seat.

He started the engine and pulled out of the lot and drove outside the campus. 10 minutes passed and we didn't say anything to each other. The silence was creeping up to me and there was so much tension in the air that I felt like I could cut with a knife.

I mentally sighed and hoped that this didn't keep on continuing for the rest of our evening.

**? POV (earlier that week)**

"So, are you ready for the mission, boy?" I asked the blonde boy sitting in front of me. His hands were tied and one of my men was clutching his hair so tightly that he had to look up to reduce the pain at the back of his head.

"Yes…" he was panting because he had just been beaten up by my men. He had refused at first to agree with me and I had no choice but to teach him obedience. And he had DEFINITELY learned to obey now.

"Now, can you repeat the plan to me, again?" I asked sweetly.

"I h-have to take the girl out f-for dinner and then after the date is over, tell her t-to stay in the car as I make my way towards the restaurant from where I will s-sneak out and l-leave girl to y-you." He finished.

"Very good. And now if by any chance you do something that has not been told you to do, mark my words, boy, this will be the last date you will ever go on." I said slowly and menacingly and then swept out of the room.

**A/N- Well? **

**I know it is not a big chapter but this is where the story starts, the plot of the story is going to unfold itself from now and I hope you like it! **

**Novelnerd96**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

We reached our destination.

An Italian restaurant named La Bella Italia.

It looked expensive, and I mean really expensive. I wondered from where mike got the money from. But then, I felt stupid for even thinking that, because I didn't know him and who knows, he could be the son of the dean of the university and I wouldn't know.

Suddenly I felt like an idiot for accepting a date from a guy whom I didn't even know.

_But that's the point of going on a date; to get to know each other._

Maybe, I resigned to myself with a mental sigh.

Mike got out of the car and I followed. He waited for me at the hood of his car. And as I reached him, he started walking towards the restaurant and I followed. He reached the door and kept it open for me. I thanked him and went inside.

The restaurant was something out of a movie, literally, it was. All around couples were seated talking, laughing, holding hands, making confessions to each other, saying "I love you" and showing affection.

I looked up at mike and saw that he was sweating despite the cool air of the air conditioning inside the restaurant.

The host came to us just then and directed us to our table which incidentally was in the middle of the room. I took my seat across mike and we were given the menu cards and told that our server would be right out.

I looked at the menu and noticed that each and every item on the menu was expensive; it was absolutely insane!

Before I could see more of those irrational prices, I put down the menu card and waited for our server to come. I looked over at mike to see he was fidgeting and looking at his watch again and again. Seeing his distress I gently put my hand on his arm which was propped up on the table.

"Hey mike. You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." he said with a wave of his shaking hand.

I wanted to tell him that he was not fine and that he should not be lying to me. But instead of seeming pushy I chose for a more gentle response.

"Are you sure Mike? You seem a little…flustered' I said.

"Flustered? THAT would be an understatement…"he muttered so low I thought I had imagined it, but then with a tight smile on his face, he said, "I'm fine Bella", and then he looked around the room, it seemed as if he was avoiding my eyes ,"Wonder why it's taking so long for the server to come."

I eyed him suspiciously but he refused to make contact with my eyes so I decided to let it go. Besides, it may not be my business anyway.

Just then, the waiter arrived and I ordered for a chicken parmigana while mike ordered a filetto di manzo.

"And what would you like to drink, miss?" asked the waiter.

"Just water please" the waiter nodded and turned to mike

"And you sir?"

"Just water" the waiter nodded and scribbled something in his pad and walked away with a "your food will be here in 10 minutes"

_Ring ring_

Mike's phone rang then and he stood up and went away from our table to a secluded corner where I saw him talk with a frantic expression on his face. He was looking up at me again and again and I got the odd feeling that mike and whoever he was talking were talking about me.

But that's just bizarre…

He once again looked at me and then said something and into the phone and started walking towards our table. He came and sat and then after drinking water from his glass, he waved for the waiter and asked him for the check.

I felt really disappointed, I mean we just came here, and I didn't even eat my food and seeing as he didn't even touch his didn't help my case either. I just looked at him and waited for the explanation that would be coming, but it looked like it was up to me.

"Mike, what is going on here?" I asked him in a low voice.

"sorry Bella, but we need to go, I mean I need to go, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together but I am hoping we could do this again…sometime" he said the last word with uncertainty as though we won't be able to go on a date again, which probably was true as I would not be accepting another offer after the way I was treated toady…or tonight…whatever.

The waiter came; mike put in some bills inside the folder and got up. I got up too and followed him out to the car. But as we neared his car, I saw him look around the parking lot as if searching for someone.

And then suddenly he turned around and said,"Shit, I forgot my car keys inside. Just wait here Bella, I'll go get them." He was looking down at his feet and I got the strange feeling that he was lying because I was pretty sure he had kept his keys in his inner jacket pocket and he hadn't taken them out during dinner. But I had no idea why he would be lying.

I felt the odd sensation that something was wrong again but pushed it away.

I nodded and said "ok" and watched him walk fast back into the restaurant.

And just as his form disappeared inside the restaurant, a car screeched into the parking lot and stopped a few feet away from me. Two guys jumped out and walked towards me, both of them were BIG…they were at least 6 feet tall and from what I could see there was not an ounce of fat in their body, their 'largeness' was only because of all those muscles. And I should admit I was pretty intimidated by them and took a few steps back unconsciously, I had no idea what they wanted from me and I hoped that mike would come soon.

Both of them came and stood before me, and I took a few more steps back because their closeness was making me uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel the same sensation of something being very odd and wrong tonight.

"You are coming with us, lady." One of them said. He had a low menacing voice, with screamed authority. And although I was scared, I was a little confused. Why would they want _me_ to come with them?

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you are talking about." I said.

"You are coming with us. You can do that quietly or if you want, we can make you. Suit yourself."

"I'm sorry, but may I ask why?" this was all just bizarre…two men jumping out of a black car with black-tinted windows and then walking up to me and asking me to come with them.

"You do not get the luxury of asking questions." The other guy spoke up and his voice was just as deep and menacing as the first guy's,

"Excuse me but…I need to go…" I said. Suddenly I was feeling nauseous and backed away from them and towards started towards the restaurant. I wondered what was taking mike so long.

There was something very very wrong with these guys and I needed to get away from them. NOW. But before I could even walk four steps, I was grabbed from behind and someone closed my mouth with their big hand, which, seeing as I was going to shriek very very loudly was a good thing. For them.

For me? Not so much.

I kicked and squirmed but it nothing affected the person who was holding me. I even tried to turn my head so that I could see if there was anyone lurking around the lot who could help me. And though I didn't see anyone, I did see a very familiar man standing on the porch of the restaurant, his face grim and his posture very still.

Mike Newton.

I froze, making the work of the person who was hauling me into the backseat of the black car-which I now recognized as a Mercedes-that much easier…

**A/N-I know this is a very short chapter and after the amount of time I made you guys wait, it seems almost cruel. But I promise to update the next chapter fairly soon. **

**I SWEAR ON MY TWILIGHT COLLECTION THAT I WILL…(I hope that clears all your doubts…)**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to click on that blue button and review…even if it is just one word of appraisal or a whole paragraph of complaints…XD**

**Novelnerd96**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I will own twilight when I become a witch and get to go to Hogwarts… **

Mike Newton…

Mike Newton?

I still can't believe he sold me out! Whoever these people were, they were hauling me away in a car! Oh man, I should have paid more attention to all the intuitions I got during our date.

_Our date…my FOOT! Wait till I see him again…he won't know what hit him…_

But first I had to find a way to get out these people's clutches. I was bound and gagged and my mouth was covered with a very strong and sticky piece of cello-tape.

_It is going to hurt very bad when I pry it off._

I was pushed into the backseat and a man came and bound me with ropes and cello-tape. And then I was left alone in the back with one man sitting in the front driving and the other who roped me sitting with him in the shotgun.

I looked around and noticed that the car was very neat and clean. It looked new, but I thought that would be because the owner would be a big car buffer and name his car and call it his baby or something.

But now it seemed to me that it didn't just look new, it WAS new.

They bought a new car just to kidnap me, huh?

Should I feel honored or something because I definitely am freaking out right now.

Meanwhile, my hands were hurting terribly. I tried to squirm so that I could feel a little bit of relief from the pain. And finally, after suffering for 10 whole minutes, the ropes on my hands loosened a bit. Just a bit, but they did offer some relief. I tried to see if I could loosen them a bit more, but alas, they wouldn't budge.

But either way, I was a bit more comfortable than I was before.

XXXXX

Someone was waking me up. I could feel someone shaking me and for one moment I thought that I was back in my dorm and Alice or Emmet was waking me up. I hoped and wished that everything that happened was just a really bad dream.

But when I opened my eyes I saw the same car in front of me, with the same two men standing, waking me up.

"Hey, you. Get up. We haven't got all day. Get your ass out of the car and get going." Said the shorter one.

For someone so short he sure had a loud voice.

That reminded me of someone. You can guess who that would be…

"I won't get out of this car until you tell me why you brought me here." I literally growled at both them.

He didn't even budge or flinch. Guess my voice wasn't as intimidating as I thought it would be.

"You won't be hearing anything from us. We have been given the instructions to get you inside and that is it."

"Wait…you-you are working for _someone else?_ Who?"

"Yep", the taller one replied, "but we don't know her name"

Wait. _Her?_

Oh my god…I hope it is not who I think it is…because I think I have a pretty good guess who that 'her' would be.

Oh no…god please no…

I started shivering suddenly and fear crept inside me.

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. I just stood there for how long, I have no idea. But I did know this that the two men were standing, staring at me the whole time.

"what- what does she look like?" I choked. My throat was going dry.

"well, she is...she has dark brown eyes, she really tall, looks really frightening. I swear I pee my pants every time I see her. And oh yea...her hair is a shade of bright-"

"red…"I cut him off, predicting what he was going to say because…well because I knew by the way he was describing her, who _she_ was.

"yea…how did you know?" he asked with a confused and suspicious expression on his face.

I stared blankly ahead when I gave the answer.

"Because she is my father's ex-wife…"

**WHAT? **

**;P ;P I know what you guys are thinking… stay tuned to see what's going to happen next… :D**


End file.
